House of Masks 003c
Trystan is walking along. He looks... still frustrated and sullen. 6:46:57 PM Karid: "I overheard some of what was said." 6:48:44 PM Trystan: Trystan stops completely at that. "You did...?" He waves to the others to continue on, leaving them behind. 6:52:01 PM Karid: "Yes. I hope you know what you are getting into." 6:53:10 PM Trystan: "I hope so too... Just because we're related doesn't mean I know what's going on in his head." 6:54:52 PM Karid: "Indeed. It may very well be dangerous. ...I am happy you are willing to look into this though." 6:54:56 PM Karid: "Not many would be." 6:56:20 PM Trystan: "I'll do whatever it takes. If he is dangerous..." Trystan's hand goes up, not to his collar, but to the side of his neck. 6:58:00 PM Karid: "...we will not kill him, if that is what you are implying." 6:58:57 PM Trystan: "I'm not worried about you killing him. But... Illa's injuries. I don't know what to think." 6:59:45 PM Karid: "He may be a vampire. Or not. He mentioned absentia? It sounds like the sort of drug that would cause such hallucinations." 7:01:25 PM Trystan: "That doesn't explain the bite marks. They weren't human, and elves' teeth aren't that different..." 7:03:22 PM Karid: "What did they look like?" 7:14:07 PM Trystan: "Like... I'm not sure, but -wrong.- Caspar inspected them, but to me, they just looked not normal." 7:16:05 PM Karid: "Hrm...odd." 7:16:23 PM Karid: "...perhaps they were inflicted by a spirit?" 7:16:38 PM Trystan: "And... she had lost more blood than was staining her room." 7:18:41 PM Trystan: "Do you think it might have been a vampire?" 7:18:58 PM Karid: "That was my first thought." 7:20:06 PM Trystan: "Mine too... I've been having dreams about vampires." 7:21:08 PM Karid: "Hrm?" 7:22:14 PM Trystan: "That -thing- we saw in the mirror. All last night." 7:23:44 PM Karid: "...perhaps the dreams might have relevance then..." 7:23:47 PM Karid: Karid frowns 7:24:51 PM Trystan: "I hope not." He's pressing down harder now. "No matter what Marilla said..." 7:26:39 PM Karid: "Agreed." 7:27:08 PM Karid: "I do not wish to become a tyrant. ...seeing myself doing such things horrified me." 7:31:19 PM Trystan: "Marilla... she said I would make a good vampire. I'm not sure I agree." 7:33:04 PM Karid: "...one should not wish to become what they saw in the mirror. I think it may have been a warning, the same with the dreams." 7:33:07 PM Karid: (( SORRY I HAD TO )) 7:33:34 PM Trystan: ((OUCH.)) 7:34:18 PM Trystan: "Yeah... I know. I don't want to be a vampire." His hand moves to his collar, and the other tightens around his staff. 7:34:35 PM Karid: Karid nods 7:34:56 PM Karid: "I did not think you did. I was simply making sure." 7:35:18 PM Karid: "Vampires are thinking creatures...but they do have tendency towards evil." 7:35:24 PM Karid: "It does not apply to all, but..." 7:36:33 PM Trystan: "I know. It's all that negative energy. All undead have it." 7:37:25 PM Karid: (( ...would 18 WIS detect there's something more bothering him? >_> )) 7:39:05 PM Karid: "...is something bothering you? Your knuckles are turning white on your staff." 7:39:34 PM Trystan: ((Oh, definitely!)) 7:40:44 PM Karid: "You can talk to me if something is. It was part of my job back in Rafangia to listen to confessions." 7:40:51 PM Trystan: "I'll be ok. I just really don't want to end up evil. My family isn't nice... It's hard enough not to fall in with them." 7:41:21 PM Karid: "You are not your family. You are you." 7:41:45 PM Karid: "Do what you think is right, provided it does not hurt others." 7:43:16 PM Karid: "And here...you are more free of their influence, yes?" 7:43:28 PM Karid: "It will make things easier, I suspect." 7:44:09 PM Trystan: "It does, a lot. They've given up on me." 7:44:46 PM Karid: Karid frowns 7:44:51 PM Karid: "I am sorry." 7:47:10 PM Trystan: "If they cared, would they send me -here-?" He laughs, but it has no humor. 7:47:19 PM Trystan: "I don't want to be like them." 7:48:00 PM Karid: "This is true. But it is not an easy thing to be shunned from your family...my father was wroth when he learned I wanted to become a priest." 7:49:08 PM Karid: "But I did what I felt was right. And to this day I do not regret it." 7:50:54 PM Trystan: "My parents don't like my magic. Or my... orientation. My dad, at least, my mom's at least more tolerant of -that-." 7:51:13 PM Karid: "Hrm?" 7:52:05 PM Trystan: "I choose to love women AND men. It feels right, but... my dad doesn't like it." 7:52:37 PM Trystan: "Add in the poltergeisting as my magic came in these past few years..." 7:52:50 PM Karid: "Ah..." 7:56:37 PM Karid: "As I said. Do what you feel is right." 7:57:48 PM Trystan: "This way, there's a profit to be made, AND I'm out of their hair." 7:58:22 PM Trystan: "I'm not going to stop, but... if we could compromise, it would be nice." 7:59:08 PM Karid: Karid nods 8:01:12 PM Trystan: Trystan smiles 8:01:39 PM Trystan: "At least this means I'm getting in touch with my mom's family for once." 8:02:00 PM Karid: "See? Always a silver lining." 8:02:10 PM Karid: Karid smiles a little too 8:03:06 PM Trystan: "Yeah. We should probably catch up soon, huh?" 8:03:28 PM Karid: "We should, yes." 8:04:10 PM Karid: "Remember, though. If you feel the need to talk about something you can come to me." 8:04:23 PM Trystan: "I will. Thank you, Karid." 8:04:30 PM Karid: "It is no trouble." Category:House of Masks Category:Logs